I just can't Woody
by SqinternYoloCo
Summary: pure fluffsmut, starts out angsty, but it gets better.   Jordan goes over to Woody's house for dinner after work and she ends up staying for dessert as well. Started out as a oneshot, but i like it, so i might keep going.  More inside story.  UPDATE SOON!
1. Chapter 1

FLUFFY, VERY FLUFFY, SMUTTY one shot. Jordan and Woody. Jordan goes over to Woody's house for dinner, and it turns into dinner and a really yummy dessert. This is told from Jordan's POV, as if she was writing in her diary.

Hello Crazy World

MAN DO I HAVE A STORY FOR YOU!!!! LOL, lets just say me and woody finally decided to do something. Well, here we go:

So it had been a very very very long day, and Woody and I had been planing on dinner at his place, just to chill, and hang out, have a few beers, eat pizza, little did I know it would turn into more. I got to Woody's house about 7, I got off work at 6:30, but I needed to change at work and all, so it took me a little while to get to his appartment. Anyways, I show up with pizza and the beer, it was my turn to buy, and let my self in, he wasn't answering the door. He comes out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around him, and his chiseled chest is still wet from the shower. I look at him, trying not to drool.

"Hey handsom, You're totally undressed" I tease.

"No, really Jordan, I had absolutely no idea. This is what happens when you show up with out calling. I was in the shower."

"Well, if you wanna finish, i'll be glad to help." I tell him, acting like i'm kidding, little does he know that I really do mean it.

"Why don't I get dressed and then we can eat." he replies, with that look in his eye, that peirces through me as if he knows all that is in my heart. I turn to put the pizza and beer away, so that he doesn't continue to bear into my soul.

After that little intense moment, everything chills out, and we sit at his dining room table and talk about everything. From old cases, to old flings, we were talking about it.

"Well, Mr. Hot shot, why haven't you settled down yet?" I ask him, jokingly, though I really did want to know.

"To tell you the truth Jo, I can't seem to convince the woman I love that I actually love her." he tells me, a little more sincere and open of an answer than I had expected.

"Well, who ever she is, I hope she realizes how lucky she is." I mutter under my breath.

"And yet, Jordan, I can't convince you. What is it going to take?" He says, almost all in one breathe. I stare at him. I can't process what he just told me and I sure as hell am not going to put myself on the line again, this man has broken my heart on more than one occasion. Then I get the courage to look up at him, and I can see his heart breaking in his eyes. He feels the same way I do, he has put himself out there just as many times as I have, and i've broken his heart on way more than one occasion as well.

I finally get up the nerve, and tell him "Woody, its not that I don't believe you, its that I don't want to." I start to explain and I see tears forming in his eyes. I realize how harsh I sounded and quickly tried to recover. "No, Woods, its not like that, ok, lemme see how to explain this. I know you love me, I know I love you, but if I admitt it to myself, i'm deathly afraid that you'll run off, or get dragged away, just like everyone else I love, I mean, I can admit it, I have a horrible track record, my mom was brutally murdered, my dad is in and out of my life, the one guy I thought I could actually marry back in LA cheated on me, my love life is so fucked up, i'm willing to keep you at an arms distance, only letting you in when my walls break down for a while, if it means I can keep you in my life as my best friend."

Now the tears are really coming down. I'm glad its just us, because I feel really bad for making him cry. "Shhhh, Woody, don't cry, your going to make me feel bad..." I whisper into his ear, as I pull him closer to me and wipe away his falling tears.

"Jordan Marie Cavenaugh, how could you ever think that I would leave you?" He asks, and as I open my mouth, he continues, "I LOVE YOU! For Christ's sake Jo. I LOVE YOU. I wouldn't leave you ever. You're my everything. Everything i've ever wanted I see in you. I'm not going anywhere."

"The point Woody is that you don't have to want to leave to be taken away. My mom didn't want to leave, but she was still murdered. It is just easier for me to pretend that I don't love you then think about what would happen if I let you in and then lost you." I tell him. I know it isn't what he wanted to hear, but what am I supposed to say? We had finally gotten this far, and I wasn't about to screw myself over.

"Jordan, you are the strongest person I know. How can you live everyday of your life, knowing that you love me, and being too weak to do anything about it?" He asks, angry at me.

"No, NO NO NO!!! you don't get to go there, Woody, you don't get to judge me. Its been working---" I start, but he cuts me off

"Has it Jo? Really? Are you really happy? Do you end every day thinking, i'm glad for everything I did today? Do you go to sleep at night glad that we spent another day as just friends? Because Jordan, I don't think you do, I think you want more, you just need someone to push for it. Well HELLO SWEETHEART, i'm here, i'm not going away, and I'm PUSHING!!!" he tells me, in a raised, emotional voice.

"woody, don't. We can't do this."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, i'm afraid to lose you."

"Well as I see it there are 2 options here, you could live every day of your life, enjoying my company, worring about losing me, or you can be a lonely little bitch, sitting sulking in the corner, wishing you had the balls to start something, as well as worring what happened if you lost me. Look, i'm not taking no for an answer. This is going to work, so talk to me." He demands, and for once i'm glad he isnt' letting the subject go.

"OK, FINE!!! But now what? I love you, you love me, and this is turning into a bad episode of barney. No seriously, how do we do this?" I ask, for the first time actually feeling vunerable.

He chuckles at me "Jo, this is the easy part. You get to decide what to do, I've convinced you to try out the relationship thing, now you get to choose how."

I scoot closer to him on the sofa, "Well, I can think of a few ways to make things interesting." I tell him, leaning in or a kiss.

"Honey are you sure, I don't want to move to fast for you."

"woody, i've loved you for a very long time, i'm sure, I want to do this, I want you to know how much you mean to me, and I want you to know in every aspect possible, not just physical, but for now that is where we will start." I say, smiling at him. I sound totally full of it, but i'm not actually sure that I can live up to his expectations.

As if i'm broadcasting my feelings, Woody looks at me and says "Jo, honey, there is no way that this will be anything less than amazing, last time we did this, I was awesome, and we hadn't just had this conversation." Now it was my time to cry, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and felt one slowly slide down my face. Woody reached up and wiped it away. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, before I knew what was happening I felt his lips crashing down on mine, with a fervor I that I wasn't used to seeing from Woody. It was at that moment that I knew I was doing the right thing by letting him in, by admitting that I loved him, in that kiss, I realized he would do everything humanly possible to stay by my side, and I realized that would have to be enough.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing, in which he somehow managed to get my shirt and bra off, I heard my stomach gurgle, and realized that the food was getting cold. "Woody, Food?" I manage to get out between kisses. He groans, at the loss of contact between us, as I get up, and go to get the pizza, I don't bother with my shirt, deciding that after all these years, he can stare all he wants. It doesn't matter anymore. I come back with the pizza in one hand, plates on top, and two beers in the other. As i'm walking towards him, I swear it looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. I decide to put my shirt back on, because I started to get a little uncomfortable, from far away, thats one thing, but topless next to him on the sofa, kinda weird.

OK, i'm falling asleep here. AHH...attack of the tired monster. See, bableing, told you I was tired. Oh Well. I'll fill y'all in later, on the rest of what happened, cuz that was the better part. What I will say was the sex was amazing. But i'm going to fall asleep, more later.

Night for now,

jo

FYI I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine, and the only form of editing I have is spellcheck. With that said, I don't think in this story mistakes are bad, it makes it more authenic, more like a tired woman writing in her diary at the end of the day.

Well, there you go, i've got more ideas, but wanna know what y'all think first. Read and Review please! No Flames, thats not nice, but constructive critisim is good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Crazy World

ok so I promised i'd tell you what happened. And I'm going to. So here it is. Once we were done eating, I took the dishes to the sink and started to do them, I start singing to myself, and get lost in my own world. Out of no where, I feel woody pressed up behind me, I try and act cool, like it doesn't phase me, but in all reality, having him that close to me is making me melt inside. I've wanted him for SO long, and i'm so close, but I don't want to give in... Anyways, I feel his hands on my hips, and he is whispering in my ear "Jordan, the dishes can wait, we need to talk."

"Woody, I don't want to talk." I reply. I turn around, and stand on my tip toes and kiss him. The kiss deepens quickly. I felt his hands up under my shirt, and I was quickly taken aback, he was being quite bold. "Woody, bedroom?" I ask, not wanting this time to be out on the kitchen couter, that type of hard, fast come fuck me sex could wait. I wanted to let him know how I really felt about him, after all the times we had pulled the "friend card" it was time to show him that he was never just a friend. He's always been the one i've wanted to be with, the one that I pictured when I was with other guys.

So we got to the bedroom, kissing, and banging into pictures the entire way down the hall. I was expecting him to push me onto the bed, but he doesn't, he lays himself down, and pulls me on top of him, we keep exploring each other's bodies, I feel his hands running up and down my back, giving me chills, woody decides to kick it up a notch, and pulls my shirt off over my head, slowly dragging his fingers along my sides as he does, tickleing me. So i'm topless on top of him. I decide i'm way over dressed, so I pull his shirt off, and start kissing down his neck, and then back up to his ear lobes, nibbling on them, and telling him I love him. I wander down his chest, stoping, to take a nipple into my mouth, I hear him gasp, and realize that he likes it more than I thought he would, so I take the other one into my mouth and suck on it too for a while. I start to kiss down his stomach, slowly, dragging along, making him crazy, I reach to unbutton his pants, and he stops me.

"Jordan, you don't have to do that. Your too special, I respect you more than that." he tells me, which I can see is hard for him, because he can barely form coherant thoughts.

"The point is Woods, I want to. I'd never do anything I didnt' want to do, we both know its true outside the bedroom, its totally true here too." I whisper, slowly unbuttoning his jeans, he lifts his hips off the bed so I can pull down his boxers and pants. Once the clothes are out of the way, I go back to kissing his stomach, inching ever closer to this member. I stop, and lick along his cutlines, take his member in my hand, and then, in one swift move, I take him in to my mouth...all into my mouth, making his head hit the back of my throat. I make a moaning sound, and the vibrations carry through to him. I can hear him moaning. I start to "work my magic". I take him in and out and in and out of my mouth, every once in a while swiping my tounge over his head. As I hear his moaning grow faster, I cup his balls in one hand, and start to massage them and knead them in rhythm to my sucking.

Woody starts to talk, "JO, you...aaahhhh...no, you have to stop, i'm gonna cum."

"And the problem is?" I ask, being my usuall smart ass self.

"No sex, you want sex, if I cum, no sex" his train of thought is clear; but aparently, he can't think all that well when he is on the brink of orgasm.

"No, Woody, what I wanted was to make you happy, to make you realize how much I loved you. I think I did that." I tell him.

"No sex?"

"No sex. Not now. Please Woody, cum, I wanna taste you." I tell him. Trying to get him to relax and just let go and finally stop being a gentleman. I look up, and see him knod to me, so I keep going, pumping with one hand, with the other, guiding his dick in and out of my mouth, faster and faster...I keep hearing woody moan, and sigh, and eventually, his breath hitches, he lets out one last big "I'm cumming!" and then releases in my mouth.

Yeah, so that was the first like 1/3rd. We kinda went at it all night. It was great, but I gotta go to work, so you'll have to wait for the rest...but I promise, its coming. Promise...

night. Ttyl

Jo

A/N: ok y'all...so there you go, 2nd installment in what was supposed to be a small one shot...but I like it too much. Ok, so if you liked that and want more, see the little button, press the little button, and review...Obviously it takes me a while, but with school, and work, and mocktrial, I barely have enough time to sleep, let alone write...so yeah. Again, all mistakes are my own, and i'm leaving them in, because its late, and it make it more diary-ish, if that buggs you, so sorry...

thanks to Olivia-Jordan for reviewing, really appreciate it. Hope I didn't disapoint.


End file.
